The present invention relates to improvements in self developing type photographic apparatus, and more particularly to improvements in self developing type apparatus wherein the uppermost or outermost film unit of a stack of such units is developed in automatic response to its expulsion from a container which is inserted into the housing whereby the freshly exposed film unit passes through the gap between two spread rollers for a supply of developing liquid.
It is known to equip a self developing type photographic apparatus with an electric motor which can be started to effect the expulsion of a freshly exposed film unit from the container. The sequence in which various steps are performed is regulated by an expensive and highly sensitive electronic control system. These functions include automatically increasing the width of the gap between the spread rollers when the leader of the exposed film unit enters the gap, rotating at least one of the rollers, and arresting the motor when the expulsion of exposed film unit is completed.
It was further proposed to equip a self developing type camera with a handle which effects the movement of an exposed film unit through the gap between the spread rollers. The manipulation of the camera is complex and the camera comprises a large number of components.